


Watch and Learn

by setos_puppy



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kink Bingo 2011, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: Reid and Tyler are the kinky ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apinchofcyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinchofcyanide/gifts).



> Written originally for 2011's Kink Bingo for the Exhibitionism square. Migrated from LiveJournal

Reid and Tyler were always the kink ones between the four of them. Caleb and Pouge were, in Reid's words “so plainly vanilla”. Neither Caleb nor Pouge was all that surprised when the two of them ended up together, even with the four of them doing their thing. Reid and Tyler did their own separate thing just like Caleb and Pouge did their own separate thing and sometimes their separate things became together things. 

Like the day after Reid's eighteenth birthday. 

It was a sweaty, drunken jumble to the four of them but considering the four of them woke up in a messy, fleshy tangle. Which came complete with walloping headaches, random aches and Tyler's teeth marks were very clearly on Caleb's shoulder. The four of them guessed they had a very good time. 

Reid and Tyler also had a habit of semi-public and once extremely public sex. There was a reason none of them were allowed back in the Witch House anymore. Reid had thought it would be funny to sneak in and give “dead, old Magistrate Corwin some real magic to talk about”. Why the other three agreed to it was beyond them. It may have had something to do with the fact Reid had been wearing leather pants. 

Still, it had been kind of thrilling watching Reid and Tyler fuck against the wall in the house of the man who had first started damning witches and innocents to death. Some strange sense of retribution mixed with eroticism. 

Still, Reid and Tyler got off the fastest and loved it the most when Caleb's and Pouge's eyes were the only two fixated on them. They liked to show off. Tape themselves and send the tapes. Fuck on Pouge's bed when they knew he'd be arriving home from work. Sneak into Caleb's dorm at Harvard when they knew he'd be back from class any minute. 

And whether or not they ever admitted it out loud, Caleb and Pouge liked to watch. 

“Like that, hm, baby boy?” 

Tyler opened his mouth to reply but it was cut off in a loud scream. He was an utter wreck under Reid, holding tight to the foot board of Pouge's bed as Reid's hands grabbed at his hips and he pushed into Tyler deeper. Tyler let out a low curse and his head hung low and he parted his knees slightly wider and pushed his body back greedily. 

He wanted to come. He and Reid had played on Pouge's bed, which smelled like Old Spice, for almost an hour before they finally worked their clothes off in realization that Pouge would be home soon. And since it was Wednesday he would be bringing Caleb with him since he picked Caleb up from work on his way home on Wednesdays. 

“G-God, Reid...”

“Not yet.”

“I... Please... We can start again!”

Reid opened his mouth to respond but felt the familiar tingle of Power at the base of his spine. The others had arrived. He bit down on Tyler's shoulder blade and wrapped a hand around the base of Tyler's cock and squeezed, ignoring the pleading whine he got. He kept thrustng his hips in and out of his boyfriend's body relentlessly. 

The door to Pouge's room fumbled open and Pouge was backing in slowly, already down to his jeans attached at the lips by Caleb as he worked his hands over Caleb's belt, shoving a hand inside. Caleb pulled back with a hiss before he looked dazedly towards the bed and smiled. 

“Should've known you two would be here. Can't we get a break from you two?”

Pouge licked his lips and pressed his hips forward when Caleb's hands fell to the bulge in his jeans. “How you doin' there, baby boy?”

Tyler was jerking his hips in Reid's firm grip, trying to get friction. His mouth was slack and he looked up at the two men in the room. His arms were shaking with the effort to hold himself up. “Wanna... Need to come...”

Caleb's brow winged up and he looked to Reid, who was now lazily pushing deep inside Tyler, drawing shudders with each pass. “Any reason you haven't let him come?”

“Figured I'd wait for you two. He's so hot when he comes on command. Pouge, wanna give the order?”

Pouge's eyes slid open, he was leaned back against Caleb who was lazily grinding against him while rubbing his cock through his jeans. He looked down at Tyler, who was shining with sweat and flushed prettily. 

“Come, Tyler.”

Tyler broke with a scream. He bowed his head as his spine arched toward Reid and his whole body shook before he went, still shaking, limp against the comforter. Reid grunted and thrust a few more times into the trembling, pliant body before draping himself over top of Tyler. 

“That was a nice welcome home present,” Caleb managed as he nipped at Pouge's neck. “Wanna join us for a shower?”

Tyler shook his head weakly as he finally moved out from under Reid and rolled onto his back. “I'll get back to you when my spine solidifies.”

Pouge grinned a little before looking at Reid. “What about you?”

“Nah. You two go play in the shower, we'll be working on round two for when you get out.”


End file.
